A Baby No More!
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: Sofia longs for Cedric to see her as something other than that-princess-he's-tutoring... What is she willing to do to change that?
1. Chapter 1

_**So I am doing a 'Cedric-turns-young-again' fanfic, I figured why not do one where Sofia becomes older? Here's the beginning of the story that was bouncing in my head. Sorry for the errors. **_

Sofia let out a gentle sigh as she watched the castle Sorcerer go out to the garden. she watched him kneel down and grab some plant. Probably an herb of sorts. She didn't care about the plant really. The sorcerer looked really good in the sun, you see. The sunlight shining off of his gray bangs, the way his eyes seemed brighter, even his skin seemed livelier. She let out another sigh and moved away from the window with her head down.

'Mr. Ceedric will never see me as anything more than the-little-princess-he-tutored-in-school.' She flopped onto her bed laying on her stomach, head buried into her pillow. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Her mind racing a hundred miles an hour. 'How can I get him to notice me? I'm very mature for my age! Mother and father tell me so all the time.' Her thoughts continued. She grabbed a pillow that smelled like Cedric's workshop. (She had took it down there one day, and put some good smelling potions on it.) She squeezed the plush thing imagining it was her sorcerer. Then she opened her eyes suddenly.

"I seem a little stalkerish." She said out loud and let go of the pillow.

"Poisiden's Pumpkins!" Cedric's shout could be heard from the garden. Sofia shot up and ran to the window. What happened? She watched as Cedric hopped on one foot, holding the lifted one in his hands. "Who put that rock there anyway?! Stupid place for a rock really..." Cedric raised his wand, and levitated the offending stone far away from him. Sofia watched in awe. She loved magic. You could do anything with magic! It was wonderful. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she smiled an evil smile.

"Magic... CAN do anything..." She said as her eyes narrowed into slits, and she ran out the door.

'If I hurry... I can get there before Mr. Ceedric gets back!' she told herself as she ran. She reached Cedric's workshop door and pulled. Locked, but that was ok. She remembered where his key was. First toe of the gargoyles left foot. Her right. She lifted the toe and grabbed the key. Quickly she wen into his workshop and closed the door. She tried to be as quiet as a mouse. That is until Wormwood saw her.

"My, my Princess. What are you doing here? Cedric is out in the garden's" The raven told her in his usual drawl.

"I know Wormy! That's why I'm here!" Sofia told him with a big smile. Wormwood puffed up his feathers at her.

"Wormy?! Only Cedric can call me that! And that's only because I can't tell him otherwise! I hate that ghastly name!" The raven hid his face in his wing. Sofia giggled.

"I'll make you a deal. Show me a potion or spell that can make me older, and I'll tell Mr. Ceedric to stop calling you Wormy." The bird removed his head from its hiding spot and eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Why would you need THAT potion Princess?" Curiosity evident in his voice as he fully removed his head and looked at her, interested in her answer.

"Oh... Because..." She said blushing. This did not amuse the raven at all. He narrowed his eyes at her in an annoyed way.

"Tell me or I will let Cedric know you're here." He threatened. He wouldn't really do that, but she didn't know that.

"Ok, ok, Wormwood. I-I... Want to be older... So Mr. Ceedric... Will finally see me as-as more than a little girl that he tutors in magic." She stuttered out, suddenly embarrassed by actually saying it out loud. She looked up at Wormwood to see why he hasn't responded yet, the raven's eyes had never been so wide before. His beak was slightly open when he jumped off his perch and glided to the desk by Sofia.

"You have a crush... on Cedric?" The bird couldn't believe his ears! This young, polite, sweet kind, beautiful, encouraging, charming, elegant, confident princess, liked CEDRIC!

The young girl blushed a deep shade of violet. "Y-yes I suppose I do." She said just above a whisper. Wormwood liked the idea of her being older. If she was, she could keep Cedric company so he could go out and enjoy his life, and hopefully meet a lady Raven. He looked at the girl, who was now looking at the ground with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Ok, I'll get you the potion. Cedric always has some on stock ready made- no I don't know why, I often wonder that myself-" Sofia opened her mouth to ask a question but was cut off by Wormwood as he flew to get a bottle. He hovered over her head with the potion. "But remember, No more WORMY!" He said with a screech.

"Ok deal, no more Wormy." And with that, the bird dropped the potion into Sofia's waiting hands. She looked it over carefully. In complete awe at the fact that she was holding a potion! A real potion that can do something! She popped the cork off bottle and held it up in Wormwood's direction. "Here's to hoping Wormwood!" She smiled at the raven one last time before downing the potion.

Nothing happened. She waited two more minutes, but still nothing. She looked over at Wormwood who currently held a dull expression on his face.

"I should have known it wouldn't have worked. Cedric did make it after all." The bird flew back to his perch and hung his head. "I guess I'll still to deal with that hideous nickname." The bird gave out an involuntary shiver.

Sofia herself was disappointed. 'Maybe it just takes awhile.' She thought. Never did she even think Cedric had messed up the potion.

"I'll still tell him you don't want to be called Wormy anymore. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved to the bird and closed the door behind her. The bird stared at the door after she left.

"That girl is way too cheerful at times." Wormwood was still watching the door as Cedric busted in with his basket of herbs. Limping slightly on one of his feet. "Kaw!" Wormwood acknowledged him.

"Oh be quiet Wormy. People shouldn't go putting stones where they don't belong!" The Sorcerer grumbled and went to his bed. The raven sighed hearing that name again. "Wormy, Where's my Aging Potion?" The bird stiffened.

'Uh-Oh... Busted! Wait- He checks that stuff?!'

That night Sofia was tossing and turning in her bed. Laying in a puddle of sweat. Having the same dream of the potion going wrong and she stayed her current age forever.


	2. Finnigan's Fungus

Sofia awoke the next morning in a puddle of sweat, feeling no more relaxed. Unwillingly, she forced herself to get out of bed, and groggily walk over to her changing area. Just as she got up, Her animal friends flew and hopped into her room. Eager to help her get ready to start her day. The two birds, Mia and Robin, picked up her dress and brought it over to where the princess was, as Clover hoped up onto Sofia's bed, as per usual, and waited for them to finish. Just as the birds were about to put her dress on her, it fell to the floor. Sofia opened her eyes at the noise and looked at her friends.

"Guys? What's wrong?" She asked with a yawn as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Sofia, dear, are you feeling... Alright?" Robin had shaken her head, and flew around the princess.

"No... I'm not feeling alright, Robin. My legs and arms feel like they've been pulled like rubber, my eyes don't want to stay open, I woke up in sweat, and I had the most terrible dream plague me all night." Sofia responded hanging her head low.

'I should go tell Mr. Ceedric about this... He's going to be so mad though... But I have to tell him. What if there's something wrong with me?' Her stomach flipped at the thought of Cedric being mad at her. She didn't want him to be mad at her. Then he'll never see her as anything more than a child. She clenched her eyes closed so she wouldn't cry.

"Hey what are you ladies cha- Whoa! Kid! When did you get so old?!" Clover hoped over and was flabbergasted (I love that word c[=). Sofia unclenched her eyes and put on a happy face for her friends, so they wouldn't worry.

"Good way to let her know Clover." Robin said squinting her eyes at Clover. He just responded with a nervous smile.

"Old? I'm not any older Clover. Did that restless night really make me look that bad?" Sofia said while chuckling.

'Well better get dressed and go see Mr. Ceedric and get it over with' She thought with a sigh. She walked over to her dress and picked it up. It seemed shorter somehow. How weird.

"Kid, unless lack of sleep can make you taller, you got older." Clover said bluntly, getting a glare from Robin. Sofia looked down. She did seem taller. She nervously walked over to her mirror. Then it came back to her.

'Did the potion work?! Am I older?!' She thought to herself as she reached the mirror and looked at her reflection. She fell over in shock as she took in her appearance. She was there, just, older! She was taller! Her hair longer! And her features were matured! She let out a small squeak before a big smile overtook her face.

"The potion worked! I'm older! I have to go show Wormwood that it DID work! And Mr. Cedric IS an amazing sorcerer! Bye guys!" Without giving her furry and feathery friends a moment to talk, she ran out the door and down the hall towards Cedric's lair. Giggling all the way.

"Sofia! You're only wearing... Your... Nightgown... She's gone." Clover tried but failed to get her to stop so she could at least cover up. He looked back at the two birds. Mia still with her beak open.

"Sofia's so old now!" Mia finally screeched. The other two just rolled there eyes.

* * *

><p>Over in Cedric's lair, Wormwood was sitting on the desk Cedric was working on. He appeared to be writing something, Wormwood didn't understand the language he was writing in though. Cedric was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps quickly approach his door. He raised his head awaiting the knock that would surely follow. Wormwood looked over at the door, intrigued as well. Soon it burst open, without a knock, much to Cedric's annoyance, and a young woman came in.<p>

"Wormwood! See?! I told you it would work! He IS a great sorcerer!" She said triumphantly to the Raven. Her smile was so big, it caused her eyes to close. When she got no response, she slowly opened her crystal blue eyes and saw that Cedric was sitting at his desk staring right at her. Oops. Her cheeks flushed bright red as he looked at her. She covered her mouth with her hand and awkwardly stood there. Not wanting to move, lest it bring him out of... Whatever he was in, and cause him to talk.

"What? Who are you? Why are you TALKING to my Raven? What worked? And who is a great sorcerer?!" Cedric was so confused. He had never see this woman before. Yet here she was bursting into HIS lab, talking to HIS RAVEN, acting like it was all normal! The audacity of people nowadays. He couldn't help, though, when his eyes roamed downward, over her body.

'Where did she come from? And... Where are her clothes? That is way too small for her, it's almost... See through...' Cedric's cheeks flushed as he turned away from the woman. His upset look still on his face. Even if this woman was gorgeous, she was still intruding in his space.

"Mr. Ceedric! Don't you recognize me? It's me, Sofia!" The mystery woman smiled brightly at him.

Cedric fell off his stool. Finnigan's Fungus, he was checking out the Princess.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sorry its uber short... My son isn't letting me write any more haha. Well I'll try to make the next chapter longer than usual to make up for it ^.^<strong>_


	3. If that's what you want

Cedric had fallen of his stool when he found out who the mystery woman was. Seeing this usually proud sorcerer fall on his bum, had caused her to let out a melodious laugh, and Cedric couldn't help but smile at the sound. Sofia walked over to him and offered her hand to help him up. His small smile quickly faded as he reached up for her outstretched hand. Her smile, on the other hand, only grew wider when he accepted her offer. She let out a small giggle, but quickly silenced it as soon as it came. She didn't want to seem like a little girl to him. She was, after all, a woman now. After he was up, she quickly straightened herself to a standing position with her back straight, as all grown up women should do.

"Well... Now I know where my aging potion went..." Cedric said while he got up, making Sofia blush in embarrassment of being caught. Once he was standing he dusted himself off, and looked over at Wormwood who seemed to look everywhere, but at him. Cedric's eyes grew wide when realization set in.

"And you helped?!" He screeched in disbelief. HIS raven helping someone else? Why would that blasted bird want the young princess to be older? How does he benefit? Cedric will never understand that raven.

"Kaw!" Wormwood replied before he flew off through the window. He wasn't going to deal with an upset Cedric. Last time that happened he got turned into a rabbit! The horror! He was stuck hopping, yes HOPPING!, for half an hour while Cedric calmed down. Something Wormwood NEVER wanted to experience again. The bird quickly flew off his perch and towards the window. Cedric watched his bird go out the window and turned to glare at Sofia.

"Well you must have promised him something really... amazing to get him to help you... Maybe your amulet?" He said with an evil crooked grin. He came very close to the princess as he said this, looking longingly at her amulet, his eyes may have strayed south just a little bit too...('She's still a child Cedric stop it. The body of a woman doesn't mean she has the mind of one!' He kept telling himself over and over). Sofia giggled at him.

"No, not my amulet, Mr. Ceedric! I... I told him... Well... That I'd ask you to... Well... Not call him 'Wormy' anymore... He really does loathe that nickname, Mr. Ceedric." She said, cheeks turning a bright pink at his close proximity to her. Thankfully she didn't notice his wandering eyes. Her heart beat quickened to such a fast and loud pace, she was surprised that he didn't hear the rhythmic "thump-thump". Cedric's face took on a look of disinterest again. He was let down that she didn't promise the bird her amulet, and she got the bird to help by promising something as silly as getting him to not say his nickname for the feathered creature. He got up, a frown on his face, and looked the girl up and down.

"**Sigh*** Sofia, I assume you have no size appropriate clothes?... Otherwise you'd be wearing them..." Cedric drawled out, disappointed that he, yet again, won't be getting his hands on the amulet. Unbeknownst to him, his drawl had made Sofia get a pleasant shiver down her spine, but the feeling quickly left as she realized she was still in her nightgown; Her too small, all most see through night gown! She yelped and grabbed an extra sorcerer's robe Cedric had draped over his chair, covering herself as fast as possible.

"Oh come on girl, you've been standing there, just like that, for awhile now. That robe does you no good... Here let me fix that nightgown into something more size appropriate for you." He said, trying to act uninterested, hoping he sounded bored. He lazily swished his wand and a white light came out of the tip, circling her night gown making it change. The too tight fabric started to loosen and flow. The almost too short length grew to floor length, and puffy. The sleeves puffed up as well at her shoulders. When the light went away, she was left in a size appropriate light pink dress.

"Oh thank you Mr. Ceedric!" She ran up and hugged her Sorcerer. Since she was older, and taller, her arms now wrapped around his chest, and her head rested on his shoulder. She could feel him stiffen under her touch, but tried to ignore it. It was probably a coincidence. He wouldn't stiffen at her touch, she hugged him all the time before when she was still a kid. She let out a content sigh as she relaxed her grip, but still held on to him, keeping her eyes closed, trying to memorize this moment forever.

Cedric was taken aback by the strange feelings he was getting from the princess hugging him. As if he was on auto pilot, he wrapped his arms around her too, and started gently swaying with her, side to side. He felt... Happy. Content, with her in his arms, like he didn't need the Amulet anymore. As long as he had this woman, that was all he needed.

'But she's not a woman.' He reminded himself, and he could feel something in his stomach turn, and he didn't like it. He quickly let go of the princess and grabbed her shoulders, making her let go of him too.

"We have to tell your parents Princess." He told her looking her dead in the eyes. Sofia's blue orbs got bigger and fear crept up into them.

"T-tell my parents? Oh no! They're going to be so upset with me! So disappointed! Oh I didn't think this plan through!" She shrieked at him. She sat on his chair, no longer able to stand from her knees wobbling at the mere idea of telling her parents.

"Plan? What plan could you possibly have that would require you to become older?" Cedric asked her, head slightly cocked to the side. He may never understand this princess. Sometimes he thinks he is better off not understanding her.

Sofia jumped up, her entire face as red as a tomato. "Oh well... I'd love to tell you... But... Uh... I have to tell my parents! Yeah! I... I gotta go! Bye Mr. Ceedric!" Before Cedric could blink, Sofia was out the door and halfway down the stairs. He was left standing there with a surprised expression on his face.

"What the Heck is with that woman... girl... child... FEMALE?! It's not like I asked her to get naked... Women!" He threw his arms up in the air and went to his table. He had very important work to do. Like devising a new way to get the amulet, and figuring out what to turn Wormwood into this time. 'Maybe a cute little mouse... He'll loathe that.' Cedric's evil grin spread across his face at the thought.

* * *

><p>Sofia ran as fast as she could from Cedric. Her cheeks were so red, she could feel heat coming off of them. She couldn't believe she let slip about her plan! And he asked about it! Thankfully she was able to get away, but now she has to face her parents.<p>

'Better than facing Mr. Cedric.' She thought to herself. Trying to fight back the churning in her stomach. Before she realized it, she had ran into the throne room. Her parents were sitting on their throne seats, staring right at her.

"Oh Hello there. Who are you?" Miranda asked with a smile. Roland looked at her trying to figure out who she was.

'Uh-Oh... Well here goes nothing.' Sofia thought before slowly walking up to the King and Queen.

"Hi mom, dad... It's me... Sofia..." She said looking down unable to meet their eyes. Miranda's eyes went wide, but she quickly collected herself. Roland had the slightest blush on his cheeks and coughed.

"Sofia... Did you get into Cedric's workshop again?" Miranda asked her, a stern look on her face.

"Ummm... Yes..." Sofia was now playing with her dress, still not looking them in their eyes.

"How did you get a dress that fits?" Roland couldn't help but blurt out. Surely she didn't have that in her closet, did she?

"I... ummm... Well... I went to see Mr. Ceedric... To show Wor... Mr. Ceedric that the potion worked... Not that he knew I took it! I just... He... I drank it last night... And it didn't work... So when I woke up I was so excited... I ran to show him... And he changed my nightgown... I was covered!... But he changed my nightgown... into this... He didn't know until I ran into his lair! I promise!" Sofia was finally looking into their eyes, trying to not get Mr. Cedric into trouble. He really didn't know. Roland pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why did you want to be older?" He asked her. He has to remember to tell Cedric to put his potions where Sofia can't reach them.

Sofia froze. What was she going to tell them? To get Cedric to see her as more than a child? Oh that will go over well. She thought quickly.

"I... I was... Tired of being a child? I wanted to be treated like an adult! Yeah!" Sofia smiled to herself. What a great excuse!

Miranda looked at Roland and smirked at him. Roland smirked back. "Well Sofia, if that's what you want. Until Cedric can reverse this, you will be treated as an adult." Miranda said to her daughter. Sofia swallowed hard. What did she get herself into?


End file.
